Elbow Grease
by ForsakenKalika
Summary: Short songfic drabbles as a personal challenge. Rating changed after a re-read. R&R?


_**Hello! **I don't often get the chance to challenge myself, truly challenge myself, when writing. I can't remember which author, but one of you, inspired me to do this. Basically, the gist is, put your cd player, iPod, whatever, on shuffle, and write Naruto drabbles to what plays. You have the length of the song to do it in. No more than that. I'll tell you, it's interesting._

_Anyway, this is my apology for not only not working on, but deleting, Shadow of the Sun. It really needs to be reworked. There will be more to follow this._

_Oh! And the name, if you can't guess, is Elbow Grease, a reference to how hard it actually is to be shinobi._

_Enjoy! And... I don't own Naruto... but I would totally own Gaara and Kiba._

* * *

**"Little Lover"**

**40 Below Summer**

Gaara looked at her. That's all he did. He looked at her. And that simple look had set her on fire. Shivers coursed up and down her arms. Now Hinata very much enjoyed the fact that she was nearly as stoic as Neji now.

Years of harboring a crush on a demon infested blond had seen to that. She no longer stuttered and she felt good about it.

So why now was she considering pushing her fingers together, lowering her head, and stuttering to the red-haired man.

He was just a demon too.

Wait.

He WAS, wasn't he?

Rather than cater to her inner self and cower in a darkened room, thinking very bad thoughts (or good, depending on how you looked at it), she raised her chin and smiled back at him. In all her cheeky glory.

His eyes widened at her, and she advanced.

He had no idea what awaited him when the 19 year old former Hyuuga heiress reached him, but he suddenly had the urge to clap his hands together and squeal in glee.

* * *

_**"This Time Imperfect"**_** AFI**

He gazed at the ceiling and wondered vaguely if anyone would miss him. Konohagakure certainly had its share of shinobi. They wouldn't miss him.

That was a lie.

She would miss him.

He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his bag. He would be leaving today. As hard as it was, he needed to find his answers.

He made his way to the gates, and a girl appeared within five feet.

"You can't."

He couldn't let her see the pain that threatened to cross his effeminate features. He had to go.

There was no way he could rest while his brother was out there, she had to understand that.

He coldly passed her, and she reached out for him.

He almost broke.

There was something about this pink haired konoichi that had captured his heart, a heart that had sworn not to love until his brother was out of this world.

He left that day, if only to return for her.

* * *

_**"Stupid Kid"**_** by Alkaline Trio**

"Gawd! Naruto, you're such a freak!" Sakura exclaimed, pounding him hard on the head.

He simply shook his head and wandered away from her. They'd broken up nearly four months ago, and she was still following him around, unable to believe that someone had broken up with HER.

He caught Hinata's eye on his way out of Ichiraku's and smiled at her.

Now HERE was a girl who he could be happy with.

Fearing Sakura's wrath, he grabbed Hinata's wrist and led the way out of Ichiraku's.

"Oh, Sakura, I take back every word that I said."

* * *

_**"Drink Drank Punk"**_** Anti-Flag**

I couldn't lose, and let down my friends. This prissy boy, freshly returned from Orochimaru, challenged me to a drinking contest. Not gonna happen. Not gonna lose.

One more drink.

Another.

(hic) Another.

I vaguely heard Ino chastising me. I pushed her away.

"Kiba-!"

Another.

Oh, crap.

I'm gonna puke.

The last thing I saw was Sasuke on the floor beside me. It was a draw.

* * *

_**"Leave Me Alone"**_** American Head Charge**

Punches flew between the two shinobi. Blond against black. Chidori against Rasengan.

"You're not leaving!" Naruto meant those words, nearly as much as he meant the words that followed up in his head. 'Not while I still have to prove myself.'

"Watch me!" Sasuke came back at him, hitting him hard. Naruto flew back, lip bleeding.

He subconsciously wiped the pooling blood and felt his power increase.

"INSOLENT!" He would make this whelp pay. No longer himself, he charged, a surge of chakra following in his wake.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he braced for impact.

* * *

_**"Bartender"**_** (hed)PE**

Kiba drank another shot and signalled to the bartender. She walked up and nearly died from shock.

"So I begin my shift only to see you?!" Ino screeched. Kiba winced and looked up.

"Hit me again."

"Ooooh, I'll hit you alright."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Ino.

She glared back, and smirked against her will. "Feeling lonely, Kiba?"

He grinned and shrugged, "Maybe? Will you keep me company?"

"Maybe... will you promise to take a shower when we leave here? You smell like a brewery."

He sniffed himself, and shrugged again. "My natural scent. S'wusrong with that?"

She shook her head and proceeded to serve other customers. He kept signalling for her to come over, and she ignored him.

When he asked her about it later, she stated simply, "I wanted you sober at the end of the night."

* * *

_**"Deadfall"**_** Snot**

Shino felt the familiar tingling sensation of his insects leaving him. Alone now, he awaited their reconnaisance.

Hinata activated her byakugan, and gazed around for any signs of life in the perimeter.

Kiba sniffed around for food.

They finally set about to setting camp up, playing instruments, singing, when a noise was heard.

"Big deal," Kiba said simply, finding it to be a chipmunk.

Hinata wanted it to be a pet.

Shino wanted it to leave.

Akamaru wanted it for dinner.

* * *

_**"Where's the Cheese?"**_** Moldy Peaches**

"Where'd the cheese go?" Naruto whined. He couldn't very mell make a sandwich without cheese.

* * *

_**"Crazy"**_** Gnarls Barkley**

Kabuto eyed him like he was insane, which, well, he was. You know that point where your brains has two different conversations with itself at the same time? Well, he was having it... out loud.

Albert Einstein once said that intelligence is asking yourself questions. If that's true, insanity is answering those questions and then asking the intelligent side for ice cream.

Orochimaru sighed, and placed his head in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

Kabuto edged slowly out of the room, and cried for a medic.

What had happened to the days where he, Jeraiya, and Tsunade... Tsunade.

Orochimaru did the one thing he ought not done. He sought out Tsunade...

It wasn't Sasuke that killed him.

* * *

**"**_**Alter Mann**_**" Rammstein**

He was tired. Sick and tired. She kept gazing in his general direction. Smiling. Waving. Giggling. What the hell was it with girls anyway? Why did they have to keep... being... girly?!

He turned his head with a defined, "Tch."

He finally became tired of this treatment, and stood.

Stopping by her side, he interrupted the conversation she was having with her (sigh)boyfriend. "Tenten."

She turned and gaped at him. "Neji?"

Grabbing her hand, he left no room for discussion. "We need to talk." He promptly dragged her outside and pushed her against the wall. "You want to tell me what that is?"

She feigned indignance. "What?"

He was too tired for this crap. Losing his famous patience, he did the only thing he could think of.

* * *

**"**_**Reise Reise**_**" Rammstein**

Konoha had suffered so much in the past ten years. The death of Tsunade before she could choose another Hokage. Naruto having left with Jeraiya.

There was only cruelty under their new dictator. Sasuka Uchiha had returned. And brought the wrath of the Sound. Having successfully killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, he came back to Konoha, and devised such a wonderful plan.

This was HIS town.

And they were HIS people.

One problem arose with his increased use of the curse mark on his neck. His unwavering insanity. He saw assassins around every turn, and put his people through hell.

It was a dark age.

Until an heir came into her own, shedding her shyness, and intigated the rebellion. She would stave him off until Naruto's return. Whenever that was. This town was HERS now.

HERS.

* * *

**"**_**Dead Souls**_**" Nine Inch Nails**

"Do you hear them, little brother?" He had asked me once. I was too afraid to answer then, but yes, I heard them. My mother spoke to me on a daily basis, the way a good mother should. My father coldly ignored me.

In more ways than one, I was my clan. Through the Sharingan, I heard everyone. FELT everyone.

I was sure I would go insane.

Or had I already?

With Orochimaru, I realised my need for acceptance. My need for revenge. I became fully aware that I was a tool. I ended his reign of tyrrany, and began my own. I was to be feared.

The akatsuki. Tch. I knew they were hunting Naruto... Kyuubi. I hunted them.

Gazing coldly at my brother, he asked me once again.

"Yes, brother, and they're telling me to kill you." Itachi's eyes widened, and his mouth opened for another biting comment, but none came out.

The gurgle that ensued silenced the Uchiha clan for good, having been avenged.

* * *

_**"Darkness"**_** Twiztid**

Hinata glared at him, sure that she was boring holes in the back of his head. Why couldn't he see that she just wanted to be with him?

No one knew of the darkness of her heart, seeing her as a kind, understanding soul.

She could be downright cruel when she wanted to. Seeing as people would think that odd, she shoved all drive to be so deep down inside.

One person had seen it, as she glared away. She hated him for ignoring her. Hated him for leaving her. Hated him for who he was.

She grunted in ire. So it was true. She finally hated Naruto.

"You're not the only one," a voice came from next to her, low and brooding, like she was sure hers would be.

She turned to come eye to eye with the Uchiha survivor. She smirked and eyed him, unafraid. "So Sasuke, what are you doing tonight?"

He grinned at her, the only expression she'd seen from him. "Are you going to show me who you really are?"

* * *

_**"Back From the Dead"**_** House of Pain**

He groaned and shook his head. 'What the fuck?'

Kyuubi growled at him, "That's the last time, you pathetic little-"

"OH SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed to himself. Sasuke saw all this from his vantage point 140 meters away and arched an eyebrow. Noting the raised chakra level suddenly flaring around Naruto, Sasuke braced himself.

"Back, bitch," came behind him. He spun and saw Naruto readying the Rasengan, to counter any Chidori Sasuke could ready.

"I- I- you're..." He sputtered for words.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm supposed to be dead. I'm not." With that, Naruto punched.

* * *

_**"Cold As Ice"**_** Foreigner**

Sakura gazed at the Uchiha. That's what her parents called him, she realized with some chagrin. "The Uchiha."

How could he stand there and smirk at her so... so... UGH! She swore, tomorrow before training she would give him a piece of her mind. She'd.. she'd... do... SOMEthing. That's what she'd do.

Unsure of what dangerous place her mind was taking her, she trudged home from training with team 7, occasionally kicking a rock.

"Sakura-chan?" a bright voice said behind her. She spun and saw Naruto running up to her. "Wanna go to Ichiraku's?"

"Nah," she spun and began her trudge home.

Naruto glared at Sakura's retreating back. How could she be so cold? At training tomorrow, he'd do... SOMEthing. Yes he would.

* * *

_**"David Makalaster"**_** Colonel Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade**

Clouds. Lots and lots of clouds. And birds. Holy crap, there were alot of birds.

"Shikamaru!" he turned his head to see Rock Lee, taijutsu master extraordinaire bouncing toward him. Then stop, slightly green, then continue, then stop again.

"Drink again?" I asked, somewhat humored.

"Tonic? It's just tonic." He hadn't gotten the hint yet. I guess Gai-sensei didn't have the heart to tell him that 'tonic' was actually sake. I smothered a laugh and nonchalantly invited him to sit.

"So... whatcha doin?" I pointed to the sky and eyed him.

He nodded sagely, as though my small movements somehow explained the reason the world turned.

"Your youthfulness should be the envy of many a shinobi. I can't understand why no one takes the time to relax every once in a while." I turned my head toward him and smirked.

"Oh? And what do you do to relax?"

"Train. With tonic."

* * *

_**"Counting Bodies Like Sheep(Emotive Remix)"**_** A Perfect Circle**

The life of a shinobi was a hard one. You moved for days on end, only stopping when necessary. You killed because someone told you to, mercilessly. You coated yourself in the blood of an enemy for the sake of money and pride. You fought the nightmares that threatened to take your sanity.

Shinobi didn't feel.

Shinobi didn't love.

Shinobi were death.

It's hard to be a soldier for a cause when you don't truly understand it. The Hokage speaks in front of Genin on the first day of academy, and tells them they fight for freedom, the greater good.

We have to sit idly by, holding our lips shut. We smile and clap for our leader who lies to the youth that will someday replace us. We cannot tell them the truth.

They will fight, and most of them will die, simply because the Hokage needs us to. The ones that live will be paid in gold and blood for the friends they have lost.

I've once wondered why we are even allowed to procreate and watch our children die.

My daughter asked me if I loved being a shinobi. I lied, and told her I did.

My name is Hyuuga Hanabi, and my daughter Chiriya died today on the battlefield.

I could not protect her.

I was busy lying to the genin who would replace her, while I trained them to kill other people's children.

* * *

_**"Freedom of Choice"**_** A Perfect Circle**

I watched as they ran toward the Mist. My sense of smell was acutely aware of blood being spilled under the haze of moisture in the air.

We are unafraid to die.

It is our job.

I was not wholly prepared when a kunai came flying at me. It tore through my thin jacket, and I was forced to huddle in pain, while trying to protect my body.

I smelled more blood, closer this time. Familiar.

I looked down, and realized the kunai was meant for Akamaru.

Is this my freedom of choice? To watch my companion die?

* * *

_**"Shutdown"**_** American Head Charge**

Silver glinted above me and I noted the painfully evil smile that spread across the silver haired man's face.

The glare from his glasses was not enough to hide the look in his eyes. He was excited, probably in more ways than one, the sick bastard.

Orochimaru's lover had spared no expense at trying to remove my Sharingan for his own uses.

I was motionless on the table, moreso to feed into the believe that the jutsu hadn't worn off. I would strike when the need presented itself.

Finding my moment, I moved my palm upward and moved my lips.

"Kabuto." His eyes widened and he readied to strike.

Moving swiftly, I let my eyes glaze over. I was no longer myself.

I'm not sure what happened in the span of time I let myself go, but when I cam into awareness again, the room was painted red with the tainted blood of Orochimaru's puppy, and likely the brainwashed mdic who came to aid him as I squeezed the life out of him.

Seeking Orochimaru, I did the only thing I could do. I killed the sick bastard.

I am no one's puppy. I am not a tool. I am a force, a man unafraid to flaunt his power.

Sasuke Uchiha, avenger. The one to kill Orochimaru.

Now to seek my brother.

* * *

_**"Gravity"**_** A Perfect Circle**

"Shit..." I mumbled. I was lost again. I had been scorned, and ran into the woods. Upon my realization, it became clear that my luck was not going to hold up. The branch I was balancing on, so precariously, snapped, and I began to fall.

Giving up, I embraced my position and waited for the cold hard ground to greet me.

No such luck. I had Tsunade's own luck, it seemed. Slowly, I began to wonder why I had not yet met the ground, and why I felt like I was moving. Opening my eyes, I realized I was in the arms of none other than Konoha's own missing nin, Uchiha.

"Um." UM?! Here I am, in the hands of a rogue, who has yet to declare himself to be or not to be sane, and I say um? Right.

"You were falling." His voice had deepened over the years, his once feminine feature became angular and rugged. Now, why did it feel like I was falling again when he spoke.

"Oh." Yeah, go me. I have this wonderful talent for being very VERY eloquent.

"I saved you."

"Thanks." He smiled down to me. I melted. Hinata Hyuuga freaking melted.

* * *

_Love? Hate? Waiting for the next batch? R&R... I recommend if you havent heard the songs featured here, you look up the lyrics... or just put your own music to it._


End file.
